What Happens Behind Closed Doors
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: Remember that episode where Train turned into a kid and when he turned back to his normal size after that shower? Well what happens when our daring little Princess gets curious and Train accidentally walks in on her on bath time.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Remember that episode where Train turned into a kid and when he turned back to his normal size after that shower? Well what happens when our daring little Princess gets curious and Train accidentally walks in on her on bath time, while Sven's not home for days.

Title: What Happens Behind Close DoorsGenre: RomanceRating: MCouple: TrainxEve

This scene starts during the Kitty Cat episode; right after Eve says "You're like instant noodles. Just add water." I'm going to tell you what happens in her thoughts and after the fact.

Some of the credit belongs to my friend Saedi. *Thanks*

Eve's Thoughts:

Even though my face showed no expression except a slight blush hidden behind my book, my thoughts turned and focused on that one moment. I mean how can I not? A very sexy young man in nothing but a slowly slipping bath towel. His body soaking wet and hot from the shower he just finished. His rippling muscles glossing in the light with help from the water. At that moment I only thought that maybe if he could "accidentally" catch me bathing then maybe it could help me get over it.

For the next week Eve has been trying to show a sexy side of her. Wearing shorter and tighter clothes and her robe, bathing more, especially when it's just her and Train home, was all apart of her plan. It was working too. She caught him staring almost all the time. But, she was determined to get him to see her during her bath time.

That Weekend:

Even though things were going to good, Eve had started to give up hope.

"Train isn't going to see me. Maybe he's not interested?"

As those disappointing thoughts went through her head Train came busting through the front doors yelling about a big hit.

"Some serial rapist that's going to catch a whopping 10 grand!" was all that Eve heard before he was gone in a flash of lightning.

"I swear he's just like a kid on Christmas."

With a heavy sigh and equally same heavy heart Eve strolled out the door.

"Princess what took you so long?"

"What I was only three seconds behind you."

"Come I'll drive us."

He handed her the helmet with his famous cocky smile that made all the girls go wild while he said… "Hop on."

Even was really nervous because she had never been on one of these before and was also worried because Train might pop a wheelie while she's on. Completely forgetting that she was also on. But, like Train always says…

"

What's life without chances? The same as a cat without yarn or a scratching post."

So off they went into the dark night to go earn their money, but the whole time Eve was wondering

"Is this guy really that worth it?"

Time to Catch the Criminal:

It was finally time to lure the criminal into their trap. The plan was for Eve to dress as an innocent women lost in an unfamiliar town. Everything was going according to plan. Eve played the whole "I'm lost. Can anyone help me?" card pretty well. Train sat on the edge of a rooftop and watch out for Eve and the rapist. But all the while he couldn't help staring at her. The way she looked just… Even though Eve had the appearance of innocence she still looked so attractive. Her hair was in one long bang covering half her face, the rest is put in a ponytail. She wore her some low cut blue jeans, a strapless white shirt with a pink flower on the side of it, and some black high heeled opened toed shoes. Walking around in a circle looking so confused, Eve started to get board. Then suddenly a blunt object smashed into the back of her head, knocking her out. Her vision and mind faded to black as her body plummeted face first into the ground. He through the object toward the wall, then walked over to Eve's unconscious body, scooped her up and said…

"Don't worry little girl. I'll help you."

Because of Eve's last scream Train was snapped out of his daydreaming and jumped into action and save her. They battled for about ten minutes hitting and slashing at each other. Thinking of how he could distract Train long enough to kill him and still get his prize. Getting away from Train's grip he slipped over to Eve and held her by her hair with a knife by her throat.

"If you take one step closer then you can say goodbye to this girl and you'll have her death on your hands pretty boy."

This angrier Train so much that within seconds the rapist could feel Hades hole in the back of his skull.

"Put the girl down. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"You're pretty gutsy with a gun in the back of your head huh? Well, my evil friend you have one of two options. One: you could put her down and come quietly with me to lock you up for a very long time or two: you could get me even angrier, which you do not won't, and I could blow your fuckin brains out. So, which one is it going to be?"

"To slow."

Train was about to pull the trigger when a flashback appeared of Train promising Eve that he won't kill anymore. So instead of pulling that trigger he punched the rapist in the back of his head and threw him against the wall. The rapist was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Please. Please don't kill me." He was now crying and pleading for his life.

"Why should I? Why should I spear your life?"

Train looked into the criminal's eyes. He saw a scared little insecure boy and scoffed at him. Discussed with the "10 grand" rapists he looked at Eve, then looked back at him. Train put his gun to his chin, moved his head so he was facing him, with a very scary glare, and said…

"If you ever come near or touch Eve again… Then know that you just signed you're death wish."

Train kicked the rapist in his stomach which sent him into a state of unconsciousness. Train stood up, heard the last moans of the criminal, walked over to Eve, held her in his arms, and cried into her chest, repeating the words "I'm sorry." He called the police and waited for them to show up. The police were concerned with Eve, but Train lied and said she just fell asleep. He went to Rislet (SORRY IF I SPELLED HER NAME WRONG) and asked if she could watch over his bike until tomorrow and he'll come get it when she wakes up. She said yes, he carried her home bridal style, laid her down in her bed, and waited until she woke up.

What Happens Next:

Eve awoken and stared at her ceiling and felt someone's hand on hers. She looked over and saw Train sound asleep next to her bed. A blush appeared across her face, but disappeared as she heard Train talking in his sleep.

"I'm sorry" was all he said.

She thought that it had something to do with the mission they were on. She got up and walked around the house wondering how long has it been since the incident. After a while her head stop hurting and her hazy vision returned to normal. Not knowing what to do Eve climbed on the roof and stared at all the stars and the dark blue night sky. It wasn't cold, but it was a perfect night for star gazing.

These are Eve's thoughts:

"What do I do now? My feels continue to grow for him. But, I don't think he even feels the same way." She starts to laugh.

"Ha. Listen to me. I don't know anything about what happened to me except Train rescuing me and all I can think about is my feelings and his."

"Eve give it up girl. Admit it. No matter how you feel about him he's always going to think of me as a child." She laughs again.

"I guess that's all I really am, huh?"

"Oh well. I guess there's only one thing I can do. Shower Time."

Train woke up from his sleep worried and panicked because Eve was not in her bed. Concerned with only her safety he ran ramp it all around the house turning over every chair and couch. But there was only one place he hadn't checked the bathroom.

"Oh no. What if she fell and hit her head?"

Without a second thought he busted through the bathroom door only to she Eve bathing. Startled she turned around only to revile her wet naked body to him. Some slow. Some fast. But all the same, water trickled down her body, washing the soap and bubbles off of her. He looked at every inch of her beautiful naked body. From her pinkish reddish eyes, to her pale glowing skin, to her harden nipples, her bare virgin pussy, and her silky legs. It hasn't even been a minute since he walked in and he could feel his cheeks heat up and his manhood thicken. She on the other hand she just stared. Both confused about what to do. The only thing that can to Train's mind was to get out of there. He ran as fast as he could to his room and completely forgot to close the door behind him. Eve finally got her wish, but now she didn't know if she wanted it. Mixed emotions swarmed around her heart like a gust of wind on a clam day. With a heavy sigh she turned off the water, wrapped her towel around her, went to her room, grabbed her robe, and went to check on Train.

In Train's room:

Train's P.O.V.:

"What… just…. happened…? I… saw… her… NAKED!"

"What would Sven say if he found out?"

"He'd probably kick my ass if he found out."

(NOTE: It's not in Train's P.O.V. anymore)

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Train? Train are you alright?" A soft voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes."

"Can I come in?"

"Uh… Yeah sure."

Train got up to unlock the door but quickly turned away when he realized what she was wearing. He walked with his back to her, to hide a blush and the bulge in his pants, and sat staring at the window. Eve slowly closed the door. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Neither one spoke they just let the quiet engulf, surround, and swallow them. The only source of light was from the lamp. Even though it was dark outside Train still had to seem like he was staring at something. Eve sighed heavily again…

"Train. We can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Train don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Look can we not talk about? I mean I'm willing to put this behind me if you're willing to."

"Train!" She yelled in a very angry voice. She had, had enough. She walked over and crawled onto the bed and made him stare her in the face.

"Look Train, whatever happens, happens."

"Sure it was awkward, but we just can't ignore it either."

The entire time she talked, he heard and understood what she was saying, but he was only focused on not letting his eyes avert to the cleavage that was showing and how her robe was slowly slipping off of her shoulders. The throbbing in him collided with the adrenalin that ran through his veins. The augers became to overwhelming for him. He couldn't control himself. He acted. He didn't know what else to do. He…

"Train are y-…."

He passionately kissed her. She grabbed at his jacket while he tugged on her robe. Eve threw off his jacket and his shirt. One of his hands careless her cheek while the other moved up her robe to her thighs. He could feel that she hadn't put on any underwear so he moved his fingers down her silky pale neck, traced her collarbone, and finally he put his hand on her bare breast. Eve loving every moment, moaned into the kiss. She started to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pants. Lightly dragging her nails up and down his chest and abs. It wasn't until he moved from her lips down her cheek then to her collarbone, in which she realized that he might not have taken a shower.

"Train. I have a question." That question snapped him out of all his movements.

"Have you had a bath today?"

"Well yeah, but I don't mind taking another one."

"Good follow me."

She got up and pulled Train to the bathroom. He watched as she turned on the water.

"Lock the doors."

Was what she told Train along with…

"Take off you boxers and socks."

"Well if I do that then you have to… take… off…"

He stuttered as he turned around only to see Eve fully naked again and already in the shower. She held her hand out and signaled him to come in. He couldn't help, but to continue to stare at her. It was like she was some type of witch with a hold over his mind.

"So are you coming or not?"

After being snapped out of his day dream and coming back to reality, Train quickly pulled off his boxers and socks and jump in.

With the pitter patter of the water droplets on their bodies they began to passionately kiss each other. Both ran their hands through each other's soft hair. Their fingers along with the water sailed down each other's bodies. Train picked her up and put her against the tile wall. Eve wrapped her legs around his waist while he held her up. One hand bounded both her arms above her head. He again traveled to her cheek then to her collarbone and finally to her breast. He sucked on one of them. Tasting her milk then he moved over to her other breast and sucked it while she moaned. Unable to do anything, Eve got board and tried to break free, but to no avail. He finally let her arms go so he could switch hands. The one that bounded her hands was now holding her and the one holding her was now fingering her. One finger, then two fingers was being thrust inside and out again and again. Eve moaned louder and louder until she came on his fingers. After she came he inserted his dick into her vagina.

"Eve is you ready?"

She only nodded, giving him permission to penetrate her. Slowly he inserted it into her. She moaned and yelled as his penis stretched her vagina. He was worried that he was hurting her so he started to pull out until she stopped him and reinsured him and ask could he keep going. Train agreed and continued to enter her womanhood. Eve continued to yell and moan, but she dealt with it. Finally, Train began thrusting and Eve's pain turned into a wonderful feeling of pleasure. Train thrusts were even until he felt himself starting to cum. The faster his thrusts became the louder Eve screamed his name over and over.

"Oh Train!"

"T-R-A-I-N!"

"E-V-E!"

Was all that was said between the two as they both reached their climax. Both exhausted. Both are barely ably to walk. Eve stared to drift off before him. So Train had to be the strength for both. He let her down, turned off the water and carried her to his bed where the two slept in peaceful bliss. The next morning the two new lovers woke up and looked all around the house for Sven, but they only found a note. It said that he was going to be back in a couple of hours and her wanted to talk to them about something. Eve had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Train said.

"What if he asks about last night?" Replied Eve.

"Well if he does get curious then just remember one thing."

"Well my new lover, what do I have to remember." She said with a smile.

"What happens behind closed doors stays behind close doors." He said with one of his famous smirks.

The scene ends with the new founded couple gently kissing each other.


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
